1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for connecting two drum pedals of a drum and, more particularly, to an apparatus that provides quick and easy connection and adjustment of the connection between the drum pedals.
2. Background
A double drum pedal enables a performer to play a bass drum simultaneously with two feet. Devices for connecting two drum pedals of the double drum pedal assembly are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,218 discloses one such device. The device for connecting the drum pedals—often referred to as an adjustable linkage—includes an inner rod slidably coupled with an outer tube. Bolts are inserted through holes in the outer tube and abut on a circumference of the inner rod to secure the connection between the inner rod and the outer tube. The connecting mechanism has certain disadvantages. When the inner rod is adjusted with respect to the outer tube, it may be separated from the outer tube because there is no means for preventing the inner rod from slipping away from the outer tube. Moreover, it is difficult for the inner rod to return to its original position during reassembly. Another problem is that the tip portion of the bolt abutting on the circumference of the inner rod may scuff, strip, or otherwise cause damage to the inner rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,218 provides a resilient strip that is received in the recess of the outer tube and abuts the inner rod. A first end of the resilient strip has a protrusion integrally extending from one end thereof to be received in a through hole of the outer tube and a second end of the resilient strip is retained by a cutout of the inner rod. This mechanism can prevent damage to the inner rod and avoid separation of the inner rod from the outer tube. Further, in linkages adjusted by fasteners, the threads of the fasteners have a tendency to strip over time, thus requiring the user to drill a lager tap hole and use a larger fastener to secure the inner rod within the outer tube.
In the above examples, the linkages use bolts or screws for connecting the various parts and joints between the two drum pedals, and employ additional structures for preventing damage to the inner rod, avoiding separation of the inner rod from the outer tube, and preventing accidental falling away or idling of the screws.
Attempts have been made to address the problems associated with linkages that are adjusted by fasteners. One solution is to incorporate an apparatus including a quick-release mechanism configured to releasably engage the outer tube with the inner rod. U.S. Publ. No. 2009/0025533 discloses an example of such apparatus. In U.S. Publ. No. 2009/0025533, the linkage includes an outer tube having a distal end coupled to a first drum pedal and an inner rod having a distal end coupled to a second drum pedal, where the inner rod is slidably received through a proximal end of the outer tube. The quick-release mechanism includes a resilient engagement member that resiliently engages the outer tube with the inner rod and that is manually operable to disengage the outer to from the inner rod. The inner rod is an elongated circular bar including a plurality of notches. Each notches may be about ¼ inch in width and spaced apart at ½ inch increments. Accordingly, the engaging member can be manually released to disengage the engaging member from a notch by pressing a lever which, in turn, allows the inner rod to slide out of or relative to the outer tube. The problem with this published invention is that loose-tolerance between the ball bearings of the quick-release mechanism and the notches of the inner rod provides for inadvertent sliding of the inner rod within the outer rod when the inner rod and the outer rod are purported to be locked in place. The other problem with the published invention that the ½ inch increment spacing between the notches limits the user's ability adjust the linkage to more accurate spacing between the drum pedals.
Accordingly, a need therefore exists for a connecting mechanism that provides for quick and easy connection and adjustment of the linkage between two drum pedals of a drum, while overcoming the tolerance and adjustment issues that exist in linkage members presently known.